Enter Sandman
by R-Mac
Summary: Follows the Oración Seis arc. When Team Natsu joins an alliance with other light guilds to take on the evil dark guild Oración Seis, an unexpected volunteer joins in as well. While at first glance this kid doesn't seem like much, he's hiding something and whether or not the truth comes out, is up to him. First 2 chapters are slightly rewritten from previous fic, Leviathan.
1. Oración Seis

**Welcome to the first chapter of my Fairy Tail fic, _Enter Sandman_. I got into Fairy Tail a couple months ago(December 2012) it didn't take me long to want to start my own fic. It took a bit of planning but I have a broad idea for this story and there will be sequels to this story after I complete it. Also, for those of you who are fans of my Iridescent story, I am planning on starting that back up, lost a bit of motivation to do that but a recent jump in follows on that story has reignited the motivation in me. So if you are waiting for the next chapter of that, just be patient and it'll come soon enough, in the mean time enjoy this new fic story and I hope you leave a comment and choose to follow this story. Have fun.**

_I ended up rewriting some of the first two chapters of Leviathan after deciding to recreate my Fairy Tail oc. He uses a different magic and his name has been changed, aside from that not much has changed._

**I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, I do own Theo Dyson.**

* * *

"Well, it looks like the operation has started." A man stated, he was wearing a short blue and white striped mantle around his neck, on his arms were tight-fitting green armbands almost reaching up to his shoulders and around his waist there was a long loincloth, held up by a simple belt. "We should also get going."

"Before that Jura." Replied another person, he was about half the height of the other man, and was wearing a white suite. "I have heard that you are one of the Ten Great Wizard Saints."

"Indeed I am." Replied Jura.

The smaller person continued, "And you are powerful enough to rival even Master Makarov."

"Oh, not even close." Honorably declined the comparison, "The title of Wizard Saint is bestowed by the Council. I'm the weakest of them all. We may have the same title, but compared to Master Makarov, it's like the difference between Heaven and Earth."

"Oh. That's quite a relief to hear." The one guy responded pulling a tube out and opened the lid on it, "If you were really as powerful as Makarov, I would have been somewhat at a loss."

Jura suddenly began to tremble in pain, "What is this smell?"

"A magical perfume that saps one's fighting spirit." The smaller man remarked while smiling.

"I-Ichiya… What is the meaning of this?" Jura demanded, trying to fight through the pain.

"And furthermore, this is a scent that simulates every sensation of pain throughout your body." The man thought to be Ichiya continued as he pulled out another tube and opened it, causing Jura to collapse in even more pain. "I mean, perfume, that is!" Suddenly Ichiya disappeared in a puff of smoke revealing two small blue creatures, one wearing orange shorts and one wearing black shorts.

"We're back." The one in orange cheered.

"That Ichiya fellow only ever thought about pervy stuff." The other one complained.

"Seriously what a worthless adult." The first one agreed.

"Now, now… No complaining." A young woman spoke up. She was wearing a short dress made up of white feathers with two bird-like wings that hang from her back.

"W-what… in the world is…?" Jura struggled to say.

"Oh, I just copied that dirty little man. And thanks to that, I know your entire plan!" The woman explained.

"We can tell what…" One of the blue creatures started.

"…Who we copy are thinking!" The other finished.

"Righto! I've gotten rid of two already." The woman bragged. "Don't get in our way, children of the light. Naughty children who get in our way will face Angel's judgment."

The woman walked away laughing, leaving Jura in a heap on the ground. A few seconds passed when a mysterious figure walked up to the scene.

"Now that wasn't something you see every day." He remarked.

* * *

"I-Incredible" remarked an injured Hibiki.

"These guys… are really strong." Gray added.

"What's the matter, Brain? Why have you stopped the spell?" Racer questioned to the Oración Seis leader as the man stared at the blue haired girl who was hiding behind a rock.

"Someone you know?" Cobra asked Brain also.

"There's no mistaking it, you are Wendy." Brain explained, "The Maiden of the Sky!"

"The Maiden… of the Sky?" Gray wondered aloud.

"What's that?" Wendy called out, confused.

"What does that mean?" Happy asked as well.

"I didn't expect to encounter you here." Brain continued, "It looks like we picked up a nice present. Come!"

A green beam exploded out of Brain's staff and shot towards and captured Wendy.

"Wendy!" Screamed both Carla and Happy.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Natsu demanded.

"Money is the great equalizer, yes!" Hoteye proclaimed as he activated one of his magic abilities liquefying the ground.

Both of the cats went running after her and as she reached out for Carla she managed to get a hold of Happy instead before both Wendy and Happy were engulfed by the green beam and disappeared.

"Happy" "Wendy!" cried both Natsu and Carla.

"I have no more need for you worms." Brain proclaimed as his staff began to emit the same green aura as before. "Begone."

**"Dark Rondo!"**

"Get down!" Yelled Hibiki as he grabbed Lucy.

"Sherry!" Lyon cried out as he grabbed his friend.

"This is Lyon's love!" Sherry said blissfully.

**"Rockiron Wall!"**

**"Desert Wall!"**

Suddenly pillars of rock and stone exploded out of the ground as well as a wall of sand shot up out of the ground also and over everyone blocking the Dark Rondo attack.

"Just barely in time" a man's voice said in relief.

"Jura!" Sherry called out.

"Amazing Jura" Praised Eve.

"Thank you." Hibiki added, "You saved us."

"Man, thanks a bunch." Lucy continued.

"Damn it let me at 'em!" Natsu fumed, before realizing that Oración Seis had disappeared. "Huh?"

"They disappeared?" Gray commented.

"What!?" Natsu responded, shocked.

"Wendy…" Carla said, looking out at the scene, worried.

"They totally got us…" Ren seethed.

"They're too powerful." Eve commented. "We couldn't even touch them.

"Oración Seis… What kind of monsters are they?" Hibiki asked. "There are only six of them, but they're even more powerful than the data we collected on them suggested!"

"And our plan to use Christina is…" Sherry added.

"Yes... That woman who can peer into your heart said so." Jura continued. "She said that they knew everything about our plans."

"Um… What about the people that were on board?" Lucy questioned.

"You don't have to worry about that." Ren responded.

"Christina was heading to its destination by remote control." Eve explained.

"After we found their base, we were supposed to board it, however…" Hibiki added.

"I see! Thank goodness…" Lucy responded, relieved.

"I am also glad you remain safe, Jura." Lyon remarked.

"No… It was quite a close call." Jura responded

"Those wounds?"

"A fearsome power indeed." Jura confirmed, "I have numbed the pain for now, thanks to Ichiya's painkiller perfume."

"Damn you, Oración Seis… How dare you run just as we arrive!" Ichiya claimed. "We must have scared them off."

"You're all beat up, you know!" Gray protested.

"These injuries? Nothing at all." Ichiya boasted. "Everyone, take a whiff of my painkiller perfume!"

"Ah, what a nice smell." Sherry commented.

"Yeah my pain is going away." Lucy added.

"Of course Ichiya and I wouldn't have even had a chance to make it here in time if not for a timely arrival." Jura explained.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Lyon questioned.

"He's talking about me." A voice spoke up as everyone turned in its direction to see a man in a sleeveless hoodie jacket, dark red t-shirt, black shorts and he was also wearing a headband.

"What the? Who are you?" Gray demanded upon seeing the stranger.

"My name's Theo, Theo Dyson." The guy explained. "And to be honest, I only helped out because I was in the neighborhood and saw what happened to cueball over here."

"Damn those bastards… How dare they kidnap Wendy and Happy?!" Natsu said, still fuming. "Where are you? Where did you run off to?!"

"Natsu, where are you going?" Lucy asked, watching Natsu run off before he was yanked down by Carla.

"Sheesh, try calming down a little." Carla scolded him as everyone looked at the now floating cat.

"Wings?" Hibiki asked.

"Definitely wings." Sherry confirmed.

"The cat can fly?" Ren questioned."

"This magic is called Aera." Carla explained. "Well, I suppose it's only natural to be surprised the first time you see it."

"You're copyin' Happy!" Natsu protested.

"What's that?" Carla responded, angrily.

"Now who's the one who's surprised?" Lucy joked.

"Anyways… I'm worried about Wendy and that male cat. But these aren't people we can beat by randomly coming at them, right?" The white cat continued.

"Carla is correct." Jura agreed. "Our enemy is stronger than we anticipated."

"And besides…" Carla added, pointing towards their scarlet haired comrade.

"Erza!" Natsu said as he realized what was happening to her.

"Hang in there!" Lucy added. "Poison is spreading around the place that snake bit you…"

"Ichiya, do you think you can help?" Eve asked his guild mate.

"Of course." He replied. " For my honey… Painkiller perfume!"

**"Augment Aroma!"**

"Wait… Will a painkiller help with poison?" Lucy questioned.

"Our senpai's perfume works not just with pain, but can cure poison as well." Hibiki responded.

"It looks like she's suffering even worse!" Gray remarked

"No… the painkiller perfume isn't working!" Eve said, in a bit of shock as everyone realized Erza's condition was worsening.

"Hang in there Erza!" Natsu said, trying to comfort his comrade.

"There really isn't much we can do now can we?" Theo asked, as he stayed standing off to the side.

"I can't fight like this," Erza said as she threw her sword in front of her after tying a belt around her injured arm. "Cut it off!"

"Don't be a fool!" Gray protested.

"Please… someone…"

"Understood." Lyon said, grabbing the sword. "I will do it."

"Lyon, don't!" Gray demanded, stepping in front of the fellow Ice Mage.

"You guys are mental. Willingly accepting to cut each other's limbs off?" Theo commented, slowly walking forward.

"If you're going to do it, hurry!" Erza demanded "Soon the poison will spread through my entire body!"

"Stop it Lyon!" Gray continued to protest, refusing to step aside.

"Here I go!" Lyon said as he swings the sword, however before he can, ice forms around the blade as Gray grabs the sword as well. "What are you doing? You value her arm more than her life?"

"There has to be another way." Gray explained. "Don't jump to conclusions!"

Erza suddenly falls to the ground, unconscious as Natsu and Lucy run to her side, "Erza!"

"This is bad… at this rate the poison will spread throughout her body!" Eve commented, as everyone looked on worried.

"Wendy could save her." Carla spoke up as everyone turned to the white cat, dumbfounded. "This is not the time to be fighting amongst ourselves. We should work together and save Wendy, and that male cat, while we're at it."

"What do you mean she could save Erza?" Theo asked.

"That little girl has magic that can purify poison?" Eve added.

"Not just poison. She can cure fevers, stop pain, and heal injuries." Carla responded.

"But I thought Healing Magic was a Lost Magic." Sherry explained.

"Wait, does it have something to do with the Maiden of the Sky thing?" Lucy questioned.

"Wendy is the Sky Dragon Slayer." Carla answered, as everyone stood there shocked.

"A Dragon Slayer?" Natsu said, in shock.

_'So there are others?'_ Theo thought while looking at the pink haired mage.

"I won't explain anymore." Carla continued. "What we need now is Wendy. And although I don't know why they seem to need Wendy as well."

"We will save Wendy." Eve said, as everyone agreed.

"Alright!Then Let's go!" Natsu called.

* * *

Everyone had split up into separate groups, with Natsu, Gray, Carla and Theo as one of the groups. As they went their separate ways Marcus could tell a certain Ice mage was eyeing him closely.

"You just gonna stare at me or are you planning on saying something?" Theo finally said.

"Why are you even coming with us?" Gray asked the mystery mage.

"I have my reasons, but now is not the time to be explaining them, and I don't feel like explaining them either. Just keep moving." Theo replied.

"Jeez, you're the secretive type. Will you at least tell us what kind of magic you use?"

"I use sand magic."

"I see, so like our friend Max."

"I don't know who that is."

"He's a sand magic mage at our guild."

"You know I wasn't asking who that person was."

"So, about this Sky Dragon Slayer… What does she eat?" Natsu asked the white cat, changing the subject.

"Air" Replied Carla.

"Does air taste good?" Natsu continued, albeit in his usual manner.

"How should I know?"

"How is that different than breathing oxygen?" Gray joined in.

"She volunteered for this mission because she thought she might get to meet you." Carla continued, ignoring Gray's question.

"Me?" asked Natsu.

"You're also a Dragon Slayer, yes?" Carla added. "She wanted to ask you something."

"To ask me?"

"Yes. She says that the dragon that taught her Dragon Slayer Magic disappeared 7 years ago." Carla explained. "So she thinks that you might know where the dragon is."

"What's the dragon's name?" Theo asked.

"She said it was the Sky Dragon Grandeeney, if I recall…"

"The Sky Dragon, Grandeeney…" Natsu thought aloud.

_'Dragons who disappeared 7 years ago. It couldn't be a coincidence.'_ Theo contemplated.

"W-what's this!?" Theo was shaken out of his thoughts by Carla's sudden reaction; he looked up to see the woods in front of the group covered in a mysterious black aura.

"The trees are b-black?" Gray commented.

"This ain't right." Natsu added.

"Something's wrong." Theo continued. "Very wrong."

"Zatou, they said it's 'cause of Nirvana, right?" A voice spoke up, the group turned around to see a couple of monkey-like creatures.

"It's just that terrible of a magic." The one called Zatou remarked. "The earth itself is dying, Gatou."

Soon enough, more monkeys started to come out of the trees.

"H-Hey…" said a very worried Carla. "We're surrounded."

"This is really bad." Theo remarked aloud.

"It's cause of Nirvana right?" repeated Gatou.

"You just said, Gatou." Zatou complained.

"Did I, Zatou?"

"It's monkeys! We got two monkeys here, whoa!" Natsu joked.

"Hey! Those guys are from Fairy Tail!" One of the monkeys spoke up, seemingly in a rage. "It was their fault!"

"Ah, friends of the woman who messed up our plans in Acalypha, huh?" Gatou remarked.

"There's another monkey!" Natsu added.

"We're Naked Mummy, and we work for Oración Seis!"

"Naked Mummy?"

"One of the Dark Guilds." Gray said. "Lucy told us about them."

"We've been had! I thought we were only up against six people!" Carla complained.

"These guys'll be perfect."

"Perfect!" Natsu said, while mocking the monkeys.

"What are you people saying? We have to hurry and break through to escape!" Carla continued to protest.

"We don't really have a choice other than to fight. It's not like they'll let us go so easily, even with how stupid they seem." Theo replied. _'Even if we fight, I can't let them see just who I really am.'_

"Wait for us Happy and Wendy!" Natsu proclaimed.

"These brats are makin' fun of us!" Zatou argued.

"We are Naked Mummy, and we work for Oración Seis!" Gatou repeated.

"Why do you say things twice?" Natsu interjected.

"It's over for you." Zatou boasted.

Natsu, Gray and Marcus stood their ground as Naked Mummy prepared to attack.

"What's with these wizards?" Carla thought aloud. "Do they really think they can win against such numbers?"

* * *

**Next Time:**

**Naked Mummy's appearance complicates matters and Theo struggles with his plans. When the situation changes for Theo, he is forced into making a decision as to whether or not his secret is worth keeping. Just who is Theo Dyson?**

**Find out in the next chapter: Desert Storm**


	2. Desert Storm

**Here is the slight rewrite of Chapter 2 from Leviathan**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, I do own Marcus.**

* * *

"Naked Mummy?"

"One of the Dark Guilds." Gray said. "Lucy told us about them."

"We've been had! I thought we were only up against six people!" Carla complained.

"These guys'll be perfect."

"Perfect!" Natsu said, while mocking the monkeys.

"What are you people saying? We have to hurry and break through to escape!" Carla continued to protest.

"We don't really have a choice other than to fight. It's not like they'll let us go so easily, even with how stupid they seem." Theo replied._ 'Even if we fight, I don't want to use all of my spells.'_

"Wait for us Happy and Wendy!" Natsu proclaimed.

"These brats are makin' fun of us!" Zatou argued.

"We are Naked Mummy, and we work for Oración Seis!" Gatou repeated.

"Why do you say things twice?" Natsu interjected.

"It's over for you." Zatou boasted.

Natsu, Gray and Theo stood their ground as Naked Mummy prepared to attack.

"What's with these wizards?" Carla thought aloud. "Do they really think they can win against such numbers?"

"We'll show them just how scary we, Naked Mummy, can be, Zatou!" Gatou proclaimed.

"Let's get them, real quick like, Gatou!" Zatou replied.

"Yes… we'll show them just how scary we, Naked Mummy, can be, Zatou!"

"You already said that, Gatou."

"Did I? Then we'll show them just how…"

"Would you just shut the hell up!" Theo yelled, clearly annoyed.

"Get 'em, you lugs!" Zatou said to his Naked Mummy guildmates.

"We sure got an earful of their brain-dead brother banter…" Natsu remarked.

"Sounds like they're both the older brother, though." Gray added.

"I suppose I'll take care of a third of these fools. You two can have the rest." Theo said running at some of the enemy group while Gray and Natsu started to take down the Naked Mummy enemies one after the other.

* * *

_"You mustn't let your anger control you Theo." A figure said to a younger Theo._

_"But those jerks were badmouthing you, I couldn't let them get away with it." Theo retorted._

_"I understand why you did it, but you can't let words hurt you, they're just that, words. If you allow people to manipulate your feelings like that, you could cause real harm to those that are innocent and don't deserve the harm."_

_"They still had no right to call you a terrible teacher." Theo huffed._

_"One day, you'll understand why you must keep yourself from letting your frustrations and anger cloud your judgment and actions."_

_"Whatever you say, dad."_

* * *

"Ugh." Theo slammed into a tree hard and crumpled to his knees in pain. _'Damn it, I didn't think my sand magic was that ineffective. I thought I'd be just fine without my strongest spells.'_

"Is this kid really a mage, he's a joke." One of the Naked Mummy members mocked.

"S-Shut up!" Theo said shooting a blast of water at the monkey but it was easily dodged.

"Ahahahahaha! You're pathetic, we're wasting our own energy with a waste of space like you." Another monkey added.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Theo cried as he shot another blast of water at that monkey but missed.

"You're water magic is weak, we'll easily take you down with our magic shotguns." Another one proclaimed as he shot a bullet that brought Theo down to the ground clearly in pain as he starts to cough.

"You know what's even funnier? Whoever taught you your magic, must've been a bigger joke than you are! He should give up and die and save everyone the trouble!" The first monkey yelled as the three Naked Mummy members burst out laughing, as Theo's eyes shot open as he heard that sentence.

"What… did… you… just… say?" Theo demanded as he got to his knees, still clutching his gut.

"I said, your master was a pathetic joke! What are you deaf too?"

"You're gonna regret that you bastard!" Theo yelled as sand stared to form around the mage's body.

"Huh?" The three monkey's said simultaneously.

"You'll learn that shifting sands can be unforgiving." Theo said as he looked up with a pissed off look in his eyes.

* * *

"Couldn't you have finished that a bit faster, flame-brain?" Gray asked as Natsu finished off Erigor, who had appeared shortly after the two Fairy Tail mages had beaten the Naked Mummy members they had been fighting.

"G-good going there…" Carla complimented, while in a state of shock. 'So this is the power of Salamander?'

"Hey, you! Where are Happy and Wendy?" Natsu said while violently shaking Erigor. "This is no time for sleeping!"

"Whoa, Natsu that's not…" Gray said before realizing someone was missing. "Hey, where's that Theo guy?"

Just then an explosion was heard as numerous Naked Mummy mages went flying. Gray, Natsu and Carla looked up to see a still pissed off Theo walk over to one of the Naked Mummy mages strewn out and grabbed him by his shirt and picked him up off the ground.

"Are you gonna take back what you said about my master?" Theo demanded.

"You… you're a psycho!" The monkey cried out.

"I'll take that as a no. This is your own fault, you son of a bitch!" Theo said before turning around and throwing the monkey away from him, as Theo prepared to attack.

**"SAND DRAGON'S!"**

"What?!" Gray, Natsu and Carla yelled in surprise.

**"ROAR!"**

Theo yelled as he unleashed a tornado of sand that smashed into the Naked Mummy mage, completely enveloping him as the cyclone smashes through numerous trees before slamming into the side of a hill.

"You only have yourself to blame for that... Huh?" Theo said, breathing heavily before he looked over at Natsu and the others and realized that they had seen what he did. "Aw crap, you saw that didn't you?"

"Y-you're a… a…" Gray said, stuttering.

"A Dragon Slayer?!" Natsu finished, equally surprised as Gray and Carla.

"I guess the cat's out of the bag isn't it." Theo said

"W-why did you lie to us?!" Carla demanded

"I didn't lie to you guys."

"Yes, you did lie to us!" Natsu said grabbing Theo by his shirt.

"I never lied you idiot!" Theo said knocking Natsu's hand aside. "I only told you what I wanted to tell you! If I didn't tell you everything about me, it doesn't count as lying!"

"He's got a point Natsu." Gray said, agreeing with the now revealed Dragon Slayer.

"Are you siding with him?" Natsu barked.

"No, I'm not. I mean yes, he should have told us more about him than what he did." Gray explained. "I did suspect him of hiding something, but I had no idea that the something was this."

"I didn't tell you everything cause it's not the most important thing at the moment and I know you guys wanna interrogate me more, but do we really have time to waste?" Theo pointed out. "The more time we do waste, the less time we may have to save Wendy and your little cat friend."

"Fine, let's go." Natsu reluctantly complied as they went running off.

* * *

"This must be the place!" Natsu said as the group of four came up to a small valley area before calling out. "Happy! Wendy!"

"Wait! There might be enemies here!" Carla cried, trying to stop Natsu.

Just then everyone saw something move, just before the four of them were knocked aside by the Oración Seis member, Racer.

"It's him again!" Natsu said, realizing who had attacked them.

"Damn that bastard" Theo said as he pulled himself up from the side of the cliff he had almost fallen off of.

"I'll handle things here." Gray said as he turned to Natsu. "You hurry and go, Natsu!"

"Right." Natsu agreed.

"You think I'll let you go?" Racer said as he came down from the tree he was standing on before he slipped and fell as Gray had turned his path to ice.

"Carla, now's our chance! You have to use your wings!" Natsu said as he looked at the white cat only to see her out of it.

"Well that option's down and out." Theo remarked as he looked at Natsu.

"Oh, well… Get going on this!" Gray said as he made a slide made of ice that led down the valley.

"Here we go!" Natsu yelled as he jumped onto the ramp.

"What?" Carla said while under Natsu's arm.

"I'm coming too!" Theo said as he followed the Fire Dragon Mage. "Ah!" Theo suddenly crashed into Natsu who had stopped at the bottom of the slide. "What the hell man!"

"Is he motion sick?" Carla said as Theo noticed the expression on Natsu's face.

"Are you kidding me? He got motion sickness from that?" Theo complained.

"I-I'm okay." Natsu said as he got his bearings straightened. "Happy! Wendy!"

"Natsu!" the three turned as they heard Happy's voice coming from a nearby cave.

"Happy!"

"They're in that cave!" Carla said as they looked at the cave.

"Let's go"

"You go, I'll stay here and watch your back." Theo said as Natsu ran in the cave, while Marcus walked over to the surrounding water. "Besides, I need a drink." Theo dunked his head underwater and after a few seconds brought it out.

"Jellal!" Theo heard a voice yell out before a blast explodes out of the cave.

"What the hell was that!" Theo said as he ran into the cave to see a blue haired man standing next to Brain and an unconscious Wendy. "Who the heck are you!?"

Jellal just looked at Theo before blasting the brown haired Dragon Slayer into a wall.

"Tremendous magic power as always, I see." Brain said as he walked up to Jellal, who just blasted the Oración Seis leader as well.

A few minutes later Natsu broke out of the rubble he was stuck under "Where'd Jellal go!"

"He left." Carla answered as she walk up to him.

"Ugh, my head." Theo said as he came to as well. "Who was that guy?"

"That bastard!" Natsu said as he got up.

"I don't know who that guy is…" Carla started.

"You and me both." Theo interjected.

"But isn't bringing Wendy back with you more important right now?" Natsu didn't respond but rather just looked at the entrance of the cave. "You want to save Erza, right?"

"I know that!" Natsu yelled as. "Why that… let's go, Happy!"

"Aye sir!" Happy said.

"Theo, grab Wendy please." Carla asked Theo.

"Uhh, okay." Theo replied before he walked over and picked up the still unconscious Sky Dragon Slayer. "Why am I doin… ahhhh!"

Carla picked Theo up as her and Happy flew out of the cave.

"Ahhhhhh! WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME!" Theo screamed as they flew out of the valley.

"Why should I have warned you?"

Theo continued to struggle a bit before trying to calm down. "I….I… just don't drop me okay!"

"Jeez, he's almost worst than that Salamander." Carla complained.

"Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down." Theo muttered to himself.

"Natsu, dodge!" A voice called out as Natsu looked down to see Gray before Racer appeared above both of them and kicked both Happy and Carla and sent the three dragon slayers and two cats falling from the sky.

"I didn't even look down damn it! That's not fair!" Theo screamed before he crashed into the ground.

"Happy, Carla!" Natsu cried after catching Wendy and looked over to see both cats out of it and looked over to Theo who was slowly getting up. "Theo!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Theo replied before seeing Natsu run off, which he quickly took off also. "hey jerk, wait for me!"

"I said you're not getting away!" Racer said as he took off after the Dragon Slayers.

"Ice Make Rampart!"

Gray called out as he created a massive wall of ice that Racer proceeded to crash into.

"Gray…" Natsu said as he turned around.

"Go!" Gray replied, breathing heavily. "I told you… I'd get this guy."

"But you just used up a ton of magic power!"

"Whatever, get going!"

"Now's not the time hothead. Let's go!" Theo demanded

"Gray." Natsu said, concerned.

"He isn't getting past here, not even over my dead body!" Gray proclaimed. "Go to where Erza is!"

After a few moments, Natsu reluctantly took off as Theo followed him. "I'm gonna save Erza, you bet!"

* * *

"The results of the investigation are in." Makarov said as he looked at a sheet of paper.

"About Oración Seis?" Mirajane asked, curious about the paper as well.

"It's possible that Brain was once part of the Bureau of Magic." Makarov explained.

"The Bureau of Magic? Then, what's his true identity?"

"That's still under investigation. What worries me is the R-system, in other words, The Tower of Heaven. This appears to be related in some way. I've got reports are indicating it."

"There's a connection to Jellal? That's what you mean, right?"

"Yes, but I don't exactly what the connection is. What's Brain trying to accomplish with magic?"

"It'll be okay."

"Natsu and the others are on the scene. So, I'm sure things will be fine."

"I suppose so."

"It would be nice if they don't destroy things any more than necessary though."

"Why is that what you're worried about?"

* * *

After running for a while, which included a break where it seemed Natsu had been talking to himself, both Theo and Natsu stopped as they heard a massive explosion.

"What was that?" Natsu questioned.

"Beats the hell out of me." Marcus replied as he looked around.

"Hey, Happy!" Natsu asked, looking to see if the blue cat had come to yet.

"Looks like your little buddy is still out of it. Come on, we gotta keep moving."

"Right." Natsu agreed as they took off again. After running for a bit longer Natsu jumped through a bush and saw Lucy, Hibiki, and the injured Erza. "We're here!"

"Natsu!" Lucy said, relieved.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Theo said as he walked up behind Natsu.

"How'd this happen? Suddenly a map to this place popped into my head?" Natsu asked.

"I'll explain later. For now, hurry and wake Wendy." Hibiki replied.

"Oh right." Natsu said as he laid the female dragon slayer down and started shaking her. "Wake up, Wendy!"

"Calm down, Natsu!" Lucy said worriedly just before Wendy came to.

"Wahh!" Wendy cried as she shuffled backwards. "I'm sorry! I…"

"I don't care about that right now!" Natsu exclaimed as Wendy looked at him. "Erza's been bitten by a poisonous snake. Please save her! I'm begging you!"

"Poison?" Wendy asked as she looked at the scarlet haired woman lying on the ground next to her.

"We need Erza's strength to fight Oración Seis." Hibiki explained.

"Please, save Erza!" Lucy added.

"Please." Natsu begged.

Wendy looked at everyone, including Theo, who just nodded in return before a determined look appeared on the blue haired girl's face. "Of course! Yes, I'll do it!"

Wendy walked closer to Erza's unconscious body and kneeled down before holding her hands over the mage's torso. Wendy's hands then began to glow as the purple markings on Erza's body began to recede.

'I can't believe Jellal would do such a horrible thing to Erza." Wendy thought as the last of the poison disappeared from Titania's body. 'I can't believe it.'

_'So that's the power of a Sky Dragon?'_ Theo thought as he watched _'Seems Ramseus wasn't lying about some dragon slayer magics' having unique qualities.'_

"Finished. All the poison is gone from Erza's body." Wendy said as she finished.

"And..?" Asked Natsu, Lucy and Happy while they stared at Erza until she moved a bit. "Y'alright!"

They started to celebrate a bit while Theo stood there watching the scene._ 'Geez, they'll celebrate anything won't they.'_

"Thank you Wendy." Natsu said after he walked up to Wendy and gave her a high five.

"She might not wake up for a little while." Wendy explained. "But she should be fine."

"Wow… her complexion is returning to normal." Hibiki said as he examined Erza closely. "So this is Sky Magic?"

"You're too close!" Lucy complained as she saw how close Hibiki was.

"It's good to see your friend's gonna be o…" Theo started before Natsu suddenly punched him. "Ow, what the hell was that for!"

"Natsu!" Lucy cried out. "What are you doing!?"

"Time for you to explain yourself." Natsu started, "You mislead us and as far as I know, you could be with those creeps."

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Lucy asked.

"You've got five minutes to tell us the truth." Natsu continued as flames appeared on his hand. "Or I'm gonna roast you."

Theo just sat there before sighing, "Fine, I'll tell you."

"Well."

"I already told you that my name is Theo Dyson." He started. "I'm just a traveling mage, that's all I am, I don't really think being in a guild is that special. I do use sand magic, though I'm not that good at the normal kind of sand magic. I do however use Sand Dragon Slayer magic as my primary magic. I was taught my magic from the Sand Dragon, Ramses. Is that good enough, or do I have to include my entire life's story?"

"One thing, did your dragon parent disappear seven years ago?" Natsu replied, as everyone was contemplating the Sand Dragon Slayer's words, causing Theo to look up in confusion.

"Uhh, yeah, but I don't know the exact date, for some reason there's like a five day gap in my memories between July 5th and July 9th seven years ago that I can't seem to remember. All I do remember is that I was in a town and then nothing, and then the next thing I remember is the town I was lying in ruins and fires around the place."

"Hold up, you said you use Sand Dragon Slayer magic right?" Hibiki spoke up.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"That's a kind of sand magic right?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"I'm curious cause I've heard of a mage, who doesn't belong to a guild and who's description sounds eerily similar to you, that's cause serious damage to multiple buildings throughout Fiore. Though every time any official gets there, the culprit is thought to be long gone. I've also heard rumors that they call the culprit a couple of names, among which are Sand Serpent and Stygian."

"I've heard them call me those before."

"So you're the one who did that?"

"Well the people I beat up shouldn't have trash talked about me."

"May I have a word." Carla interrupted as everyone looked towards the white cat. "Please refrain from using Wendy's Sky Magic any more. As you can see, it uses up a lot of Wendy's magic power."

"Don't worry about me!" cried Wendy. "Besides, I…"

"After Erza wakes up we'll launch a counterattack." Hibiki explained, cutting off Wendy.

"Yeah! We'll K.O. those Oracion Seis!" Lucy added.

"Yeah! We ain't gonna let 'em have Nirvana!" Happy continued before everyone was cut off by a bright light and huge explosion-like noise.

"What?!" Lucy cried as everyone looked to the sky to see a black pillar of light shooting up into the air.

"Could that be?"

_'What's that light?!'_ Theo thought, visibly shaken by the sight.

"That's… Nirvana!" Hibiki exclaimed in shock.

"Is that really Nirvana?" Theo questioned.

"So it was awakened by Oración Seis first?" Lucy added.

"That light…" Natsu started. "Jellal is there!"

"Jellal?" Lucy asked as she recognized the name just before Natsu took off. "Natsu! What do you mean, Jellal!?"

"I-i… it's all my fault…" Wendy started saying, feeling guilty of the incident.

"We have to go after Natsu!" Hibiki spoke up.

"Natsu, did he say something about Jellal?" Lucy asked

"Can somebody please explain who Jellal is?" Theo spoke up. "I've heard the name before but I am seriously drawing a blank here."

"Jellal was someone who had infiltrated the old Magic Council a bit ago and manipulated them to unwittingly fulfill his plans. Which involved resurrecting Zeref." Hibiki explained.

"He killed one of Erza's friends from her childhood and almost killed me, Erza, Natsu and Gray." Lucy added.

"Damn, that's crazy." Theo replied.

"Erza's gone!" cried Carla as everyone looked over to where the white cat was and realized that she was right and that Erza's body had gone missing. "What is with that girl? She didn't even thank Wendy!"

"Maybe Erza heard the name Jellal, and…

"What'll we do?" Wendy asked "This is all my fault… Because I healed Jellal, they found Nirvana, and Erza and Natsu are…"

Suddenly Hibiki casted a spell and knocked out Wendy to everyone's surprise.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Carla complained.

"I know she's whining a lot, but that's not an excuse!" Theo added while Hibiki just stood there silent. Hibiki proceeded to pick the once again unconscious Sky Dragon Slayer and started running off in the same direction Natsu had run off towards. Theo and Lucy looked at each other for a second before following.

"Sorry for shocking you." Hibiki finally apologized. "But all I did was knock her out."

"But why? And why are we running?" Lucy asked.

"We're heading after Natsu and Erza! We'll head towards the light."

"I could've told you that." Theo groaned.

"I'm not buying it!" Carla complained. "I know Wendy's a whiner, but that is no reason to treat her so roughly."

"That's right!" Happy agreed.

"I had no other choice." Hibiki confessed as he stopped running. "To tell you the truth. I know about the magic called 'Nirvana'."

"What?" Theo spoke up.

"But I couldn't tell anyone its true nature." Hibiki continued. "This magic is very dangerous when you know about it consciously. That's why Ichiya and even Ren and Eve don't know. Only I was told by Master Bob."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"It's an extremely fearsome magic." Hibiki explained. "It switches light for darkness. That's Nirvana."

"Light and darkness?" Happy questioned.

"It switches them?" Lucy added.

"That doesn't make any sense." Theo added as well.

"That's the final stage." Hibiki continued. "When the seal is first released, black light rises up. Just like the light we saw. First there's the black light, the people in between the light and the darkness switch to the opposite element. The people of light who feel powerful negative emotion, fall into darkness."

"Then the reason you put Wendy to sleep was…" Carla spoke up.

"Felling guilt is a negative emotion, see." Hibiki answered. "At that rate, Wendy might have fallen into darkness."

"Wait a minute. What about anger then?" Lucy questioned. "Natsu's in trouble!"

"I can't really say. If that anger is for someone else's sake, I wouldn't necessarily call it a negative emotion."

"I still don't get what that means." Theo said, confused.

"In other words, when the seal on Nirvana is lifted, those who are motivated by justice or evil have their personality switched, right?" Carla clarified.

"That's why I kept silent about the type of magic it was!" Hibiki confirmed. "When people become focused on the good and evil of things, it gives rise to unimaginable negative emotions."

"So if Nirvana fully activates, we'll all become bad guys?" Lucy asked.

"But in that case wouldn't the people from the dark guilds turn into good guys?" Happy added.

"I suppose that is possible." Hibiki replied. "But the truly fearsome power of Nirvana lies in the ability to control it that way."

"What do you mean?" Theo questioned.

"For example, if you used Nirvana against a guild, you could make friends attack and kill one another without hesitation. They could also go to war with other guilds for no reason. Starting things like that would be child's play."

"Oh, no!" Lucy cried in horror.

"We have to stop it at once!" Hibiki proclaimed. "We have to hurry! We need to follow after Natsu and Erza, and find a way to destroy Nirvana."

_'Huh?'_ Theo suddenly stopped as everyone continued on, he started to sniff the air._ 'That smell, it's familiar, yet I don't know where I've smelled it before. It's certainly not any of those Oración Seis punks. It doesn't feel right either. What is this!'_

* * *

**Next Time:**

**Something foul is in the air, and Theo feels as if he remembers it from before. When Theo goes off in search of the source of his suspicions, he happens upon a mysterious person, who seems to have been waiting for the Sand Dragon Slayer for reasons unknown to Theo. He suddenly finds himself in a fight for survival as well as defending someone caught in the crossfire.**

**Find out in the next chapter: Known Unknown**


	3. Known Unknown

**Well, here's chapter 3. Sorry for the wait, I had so many things on my plate and it took a bit to get this completed but it's done. Hope you enjoy and as always, it will be greatly appreciated if you leave a comment and/or follow or favorite my story to keep up to date with each update.**

**_I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, I only own Theo Dyson and the new character that debuts in this chapter._  
**

* * *

Theo had suddenly stopped as Lucy and Hibiki continued on, who were trying to catch up to Natsu. Theo looked around and started to sniff the air. _'That smell, it's familiar, yet I don't know where I've smelled it before. It's certainly not any of those Oración Seis punks. It doesn't feel right either. What is this!?'_

* * *

"Sagittarius?!" Lucy cried out as the Celestial Spirt suddenly attacked Hibiki.

"What is with this traitorous horse?!" Carla added.

"N-No, it's not me!" Sagittarius answered, as he appeared to be struggling against his own movements. "I would never… do something like…"

"Hibiki, hang in there!" Lucy said to the now hurt Blue Pegasus mage before turning her attention to a second Lucy, who was standing on a raft with an incapacitated Natsu on the verge of hurling. "Are you manipulating my spirits?"

"Yes! Right now, I can do everything you can." The fake Lucy replied, smirking.

"I apologize, Lucy, Hibiki." Sagittarius aside as he continued to fire arrows at Lucy and Hibiki. "My body is moving on its own…"

"Carla! Take Wendy and escape! This guy's dangerous!" Lucy called out as she held up Hibiki, who was using his Archive magic to shield the two.

"I would even if you didn't tell me to!" Carla replied as she flew away with the still unconscious Wendy in her arms.

* * *

"Where are you, whoever you are?" Theo said as he stopped by a riverbed and looked around. "This is the direction where the scent was coming from… huh?"

Theo looked up as he saw a figure fly over head. He squinted his eyes and recognized the blue hair on the figure. "Wendy? Where are her and Carla off…"

Suddenly something caught his attention and he spun around. _'That scent is on the move again. Whoever it is, they're following Wendy!'_ Theo thought as he took off in the direction Carla and Wendy headed.

* * *

_'Jellal is alive?'_ Erza thought as she ran through the forest towards the pillar of black light. _'But how? And wait… why is he here?'_

Erza continued to run as her memories of Jellal played through her mind. _"Erza…" "Erza there is no such thing as freedom in this world." "Let Erza go!"_

_'I don't know… I don't know how I should face him…'_ Erza thought.

* * *

"What's wrong?" asked Midnight as an attack from Ren subsided.

"What the heck has been going on?" the Blue Pegasus mage questioned out of complete shock and confusion. "None of my attacks have… Damn it!"

**"AERIAL SHOT"**

"I missed again?" Ren yelled before he was hit by some invisible attack and collapsed to the ground. "Damnit. But… why?"

"That makes two." Midnight remarked as he walked away from the scene. "How boring. Isn't there anyone stronger?"

* * *

"I wonder if I shouldn't have come?" Wendy said as her and Carla sat on a cliff side overlooking the valley.

"Are you still saying that, Wendy?" Carla asked, concerned for her friend.

"Well…"

"Those negative feelings will get your heart stolen by the darkness."

"But I ran away leaving Lucy and the others, right?"

"That's because you wouldn't have been of any help regardless."

"I know that, I'm just…"

"But without you here, Erza would be dead now."

"Yeah… But we weren't able to find Nirvana either."

"I wonder… You were happy to be able to meet that Jellal person, right?"

"But that's…"

"So what is with Jellal? You said he saved your life, but I've never heard anything about that."

"Oh, yeah… I never told you did I? It was seven years ago…" Wendy began as she told Carla about her past with Jellal.

"But in the end, I was taken in by the guild, and that was Caitshelter…"

"Then, what happened to Jellal?"

"I never met him afterwards. But I heard rumors later. About how a council member that looked just like Jellal had done a bunch of really bad things recently. But he was really nice back then!"

Carla smiled a little as she looked at Wendy. But suddenly something came flying at them and exploded the cliffside.

"Wendy!" Carla cried out as the dust settled to reveal rocks and debris scattered about and a unharmed Wendy on the ground with someone covering her.

"You alright Squirt?" The figure asked as Wendy looked up to see it was Theo.

"T-Theo?" Wendy said as she looked up and smiled. "I'm okay, thanks."

"Didn't think I'd make it in time." The Sand Dragon Slayer stated as he stood up and looked around. "Someone was following you and I get the feeling they're still here."

"Heh heh, right you are, Dragon Slayer." A voice responded coming out of the trees nearby.

"So I'm right, we aren't alone here. Who are you?" Theo called out as he looked around trying to pinpoint the source of the voice.

"So forward young man, my name is Robben." The voice responded as a nearby bush rustled before a figure walked out. Theo looked over at the figure and saw a man with white hair and light blue eyes stared back at him smiling. The man was wearing a long white jacket with a white shirt underneath, he was also wearing white pants and white shoes.

"Wendy, you and Carla stay back. I don't like the looks of this guy." Theo said as he refused to take his eyes off this stranger. "Why are you here, Robben?"

Robben didn't respond as he just stood there and chuckled a bit.

"Answer me!" Theo yelled in frustration. "Why are you here!?"

"Simple, young Dragon Slayer." Robben finally replied as he looked up. "I'm here… to kill you."

* * *

Meanwhile, Erza had finally made her way to the source of the pillar of black light and struggled against strong wind the pillar caused. She opened her eyes to see a figure with blue hair standing in front of her with his back turned. Erza just stood there in shock as the figure turned around and looked at her.

While, unbeknownst to the two Cobra, one of the members of Oracion Seis, was standing behind a nearby rock watching the situation from afar. _'Erza? She was revived? Damn it, how is it that I didn't notice she was so close?! I won't let you interfere until the main body of Nirvana starts up!'_

"Jellal…" Erza said, finally breaking the uneasy silence between her and Jellal.

"Erza…" Jellal responded.

"Why are you hear?" The scarlet haired mage asked as her expression changed.

"I don't know. Erza… Er… za…" Jella repeated as he looked at the ground. "I don't remember anything except that word… Will you tell me? Who am I? Do you know? Who is Erza? I can't remember anything!"

_'Huh? He lost all his memories?'_ Cobra thought, keeping his distance still.

"Jellal…" Erza said as her eyes teared up.

* * *

"Agh!" Theo grunted as he slammed into a tree. Robben grinning as stood feet away with arm still extended from his last attack.

"This is very disheartening. To think that you are a Dragon Slayer, though I do find it amusing." Robben stated, in a slightly mocking tone. "Dragon Slayers are supposed to be among the strongest mages in the world."

_'How am I supposed beat this guy, my attacks aren't even making contact.'_ Theo thought as he struggled to his feet. _'Even my strongest attacks are just disappearing before they even come close to him.'_

"Maybe that little girl would be more of challenge." Robben continued as he lowered his arm and placed it behind his back. "If my research is perfect, which it always is, she is a Dragon Slayer as well. Perhaps it'd be more entertaining to killer her."

Theo shot up at that last sentence as sand formed around his hands.

**"SAND DRAGON'S SAHARA SPHERE!"**

The sand instantly shot at Robben and encased him in a giant sphere. Theo smiled as this happened. _'Finally, I got him.'_ Theo closed his outstretched hand and the sphere exploded. "Hm, nobody can continue fighting after getting hit by that."

The smoke began to clear as Theo stood there smiling.

"That was actually impressive." Carla said as her and Wendy stayed off to the side. "Despite the fact he was getting beaten up by that man, to take him down in one move."

"Well, I guess we should go and find the others." Theo said as he started to turn away until he heard footsteps.

"Leaving so soon?" Robben said as he walked out of the smoke. Theo's eyes widened as he noticed that there wasn't a scratch on this enemy.

"H-how!? I hit you with that attack, I know I did." Theo said in utter shock.

"I must say, my research of you is nothing like first hand experience. Your magic certainly is impressive, all it took was the right kind of trigger." Robben said as Theo started to shake. "Oh my, your shaking, is it perhaps that that's all you had? That's too bad, I'm not even warmed up yet."

"I'm not through yet!" Theo said as he slammed his hands on the ground.

"SAND DRAGON'S STYGIAN HYDRA!"

Suddenly five serpent-like pillars of sand shot up and went straight at Robben as he closed his eyes. Suddenly a black light flashed and the serpents disintegrated into nothing.

"Crap!" Theo said as he took a step back.

"My turn." Robben stated as he held up his hand and a magic circle appeared.

"AHH!" Suddenly a blast of black light hit Theo and sent him flying through a couple trees.

"Theo!" Wendy and Carla cried as they tried their best to resist the urge to go see if the Sand Dragon Slayer was okay for their own safety.

* * *

"I can't remember anything," Jellal repeated, still in confusion.

"Jellal," Erza said as she started to walk towards the man in front of her. Jellal fearfully stepped back in response.

"Stay back!" Jellal yelled as he held out his hand and a blast of light shot out and hit Erza. The smoke cleared yet Erza still stood in place, unharmed aside from a few bruises. "Stay back…"

"Then you come to me!" Erza demanded. "For I am Erza! Come here. Your name is Jellal. You were once my friend."

"Friend?" Jellal repeated in confusion.

"But you went mad, desecrated the dead, hurt your friends, and even destroyed the Magic Council." Erza continued as Jellal's eyes watered up. "You killed Simon. If you… If you are trying to say you forgot that, then I will thrust a blade into your chest and engrave it into your heart! Now, come here! Come before me!"

"I… To my friends… No…" Jellal stuttered as he began to cry. "What have I done? What… What should I…"

'Is this really that Jellal?' Erza thought as she watched friend break down.

* * *

_'T-There's... There's just no way.'_ Theo thought as he laid in the rubble of the cliffside he had smashed into._ 'Every attack, every idea, everything I do, it just doesn't work. There shouldn't be anyone that just gets hit by my attacks and either comes out with no scratch or even dust on them. How am I supposed to defeat that… that thing!'_

"My, my, we're causing a ton of damage. I wonder how it'd look in the history books if we had our battle in a city or something. It'd probably wouldn't look good." Robben said as he walked up to Theo's body and stomped his foot on Theo's chest.

"W-what are you? H-how come I can't hit you at all." Theo asked as he struggled to move.

"I'm simply the man who will be your executioner."

"W-wendy wasn't your target at all, wasn't she."

"She was merely bait to draw you to me. I have been following you for months and finally I had completed my research of you and felt it was time to end your existence."

_'Wait so that's why his scent smelled so familiar'_ Theo thought as he struggled to get up but couldn't. "You used an innocent girl as bait, what is wrong with you?"

Robben chuckled as he leaned closer to Theo's face. "Something wrong with me? I beg to differ. I am simply creating my legacy."

"Y-your legacy?"

"Yes, and what better way to build my legacy than eradicating a Dragon Slayer."

"So why not just do it already, why do you not just kill me now?" Theo said, angered by the explanation given to him.

"Because that'd be too easy. It'd be more entertaining to let you suffer for now. I can kill you anytime I want."

"You're not making any sense."

"Don't you worry, the end of your days will be soon enough. I have something else to attend to and then I shall return to finish the job with your life." Robben said as he walked away and vanished into the woods laughing as Theo struggled to move again but nothing moved as he had no feeling in his limbs.

"THEO!" Cried out a voice, which was the last thing Theo heard before he passed out from the pain.

**_Sometime Later_**

"The black pillar has turned white," Carla said as Wendy stopped using her magic on the still unconscious Theo.

"I wonder what's happening?" Wendy responded as she stood up.

* * *

"Okay, I get that you don't remember anything." Cobra stated as he stepped out of hiding and approached Erza and Jellal. "No wonder I wasn't able to hear your thoughts at all…"

"Oracion Seis!" Erza said as she immediately recognized the man who had been responsible for poisoning her earlier.

"How'd you manage to get here?" Cobra asked Jellal. "And why did you unlock Nirvana's seal?"

"I heard someone's voice while I was asleep." Jellal answered. "It said, 'We are going to obtain Nirvana. I dimly remembered the place where that magic was hidden. This is a dangerous magic. It can't fall into anyone's hands. And that's why I released the seal… To destroy it completely."

Cobra's facial expression instantly turned to shock. "What?"

"To destroy Nirvana?" Erza questioned in confusion.

"I've already set up the magic circle of self destruction." Jellal added as purple and red markings appeared behind him. "Nirvana will shortly destroy itself."

Cobra quickly ran up to the markings and tried to dispel it but to no avail. "What the heck is this high-level magic circle? At this rate, Nirvana will be destroyed! Jellal! Spit out the cancellation code!"

Suddenly Jellal stumbled a bit and grabbed his chest. "Erza… I can feel the kindness from that name… I can feel kindness, cheerfulness, and warmth… I'm sure you'll continue to hate me… But I can't help that… It's only natural. But hatred will steal the freedom from your heart. It will eat away at you from within…"

"You…" Erza began, but she soon realized purple markings had appeared on Jellal's chest as well.

"I can't go that far… I can't go before you! " Jellal said as he started to fall backwards. "You will be free from Jellal… I will take your hatred and sadness… with me…"

"He's attached a magic circle of self-destruction to his own body?!" a confused and shocked Cobra stated.

"You are… free!" Jellal finished as Erza started towards the blue haired man with tears running from her eyes.

"Jellal!"

* * *

_"Theo, you must always remember, the confidence you have in your abilities as a Sand Dragon Slayer is your greatest strength." Ramses said as he looked at the young Theo Dyson. "But you also must remember that there will be times where you'll face an opponent in battle, whose power and abilities will be far stronger than yours, but you mustn't give up, even the weakest can overcome the greatest of odds."_

_"Pfft, like that'll ever happen." Theo replied, grinning with confidence. "Why would there ever be anyone who could beat a Sand Dragon, let alone someone who has learned Sand Dragon Slayer magic from the best?"_

_"You are foolish, boy!" The dragon roared as he unfurled his left wing while the other only had a nub remaining. "This is the consequence of going into a battle too recklessly, do it against the wrong opponent and you'll be lucky to still be breathing!"_

* * *

_'I'm sorry dad, I was a fool.'_ Theo's unconscious mind thought. _'I didn't listen to you and it nearly cost me my life. I've failed myself and I've failed my dad. What's the point in continuing to live.'_

* * *

**Next Time:**

**With Nirvana growing closer to full activation or complete destruction, Erza tries to convince Jellal to live. Meanwhile Theo fights his own personal demons after his one sided beatdown by the hand of the mysterious Robben. Can Theo get his mind straight or will he succumb to his faltering confidence and give up the fight?**

**Find out in the next chapter: Head Games**

_Just so everyone knows, I'm not 100% set on Robben's name, it's something I came up with on the fly, so if you have any ideas don't hesitate to let me know, either by comment or private message._


End file.
